Aperonian Government
Founded by Blood King Amadeus Flynn, elaborate upon by Blood Queen Iris Flynn, and slowly shifted over the course of Aperion's history, its government works to represent and protect the people of Aperion. Its seat is in Vysania, though some of its branches operate out of separate locations. The King The highest authority in Aperion, also known as the First House, the Transient House, or the Rover King. This man or woman is appointed to position upon the death or retirement of the previous king or queen, chosen from a pool of candidates selected by various leaders and representatives across Aperion. The crown is a lifetime position. Most kings or queens have served the country until their deaths; unless they are in extremely poor health or have become unusually frail, kings do not typically retire. The king or queen retains the right to veto laws passed by the parliament. They also act as the head of the Council and are required to be present at every meeting. The Council Made up of an unknown number of men and women who act as representatives of the Aperonian people, the Council is the oddest and least publicized branch of the government. The Council's structure is a remnant of the politics of the Indomitus Era and early Blood Era, when pirate lords ruled much of the countryside and territory disagreements and power grabs were regular threats. The Council is made up of an unknown number of people (thought to be between six and twelve) whose members are sworn to secrecy. They cannot reveal that they are members of the Council, nor can they divulge the identities of any other members upon penalty of death (officially counted as treason). Many are members of Parliament, Guilds, or Noble society. Ambassadors from Vidbel or Heruba are suspected of being members, though this has never been officially confirmed. The only known member at any given time is the King or Queen themselves. The Council meets twice a year in an undisclosed location that is never the same place twice. They make laws and discuss matters of state that are not regularly discussed by the Parliament. These can be matters such as warfare, espionage, civil movements, and international relations. The Parliament is able to contest these laws, though the power of the Council is such that they are rarely refuted. The Parliament These representatives are where, for most people, the highest political office lies. Meeting in Vysania, The Parliament represents men and women from all walks of life across Aperion. Each province is given a certain number of seats, along with seats for guilds, Nobles, and both large Upland and Downland towns and cities. The past few generations have seen the Downlands see more and more seats lost to Upland positions with little recompense and very few options to otherwise have their voices heard. Many are turning to Guilds to try and gain their seats, as even the Noble cities in the Downlands are perceived as being off-limits to them. Category:Aperion